


Baby, Play My Game

by Aeiouna



Series: Twitchverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	

Lance threw his loading video loop up on the stream while he did his last minute checks. He made sure his webcam was turned on, that the console was connected to the capture card, and the capture card was connected to the computer. He popped in the game he had been working on for his last few streams, and turned the console on. He sat down and threw his headset on and switched over to the game and webcam view. "Hello everybody!" he greeted his viewers. "Wow what a huge crowd tonight! Thank you guys so much!"

* * *

Hunk connected his laptop to his TV so he could watch Lance's stream on his big screen. He never missed one of Lance's streams. He settled in with a bottle of soda and a bag of chips. He didn't even really like the game Lance was currently playing, he watched for Lance. He watched for the way Lance's brow furrowed when he was intensely focused on the game he was playing, the way he tongue stuck out just a little bit when he was either in an intense boss battle or working on a difficult puzzle, the way his face lit up when he beat said boss or completed said puzzle.

To say he had a crush on Lance (or at least the persona Lance presented when he streamed) would be an statement that Hunk would respond "Well, no shit Sherlock" too because of course he had a crush on Lance. But he had a crush on Lance the way other people had crushes on actors or singers. He didn't know the kind of person Lance was in "real life," but he hoped that he was just the same as he was in his streams.

Hunk's ears perked up when Lance mentioned a con he was going to be at next weekend. That was his area's local gaming con and he went every year. So he was going to be there, and Lance was going to be there, and this was a dream come true. This wasn't happening.

Except that it was.

* * *

Hunk slung his backup onto his shoulder and walked through the dealer's room of the con, taking in the merchandise (and the cosplayers. He never cosplayed himself but he was always in awe of the people who did. The craftsmanship on the costumes were impressive.) He bought a few merch items and then walked the con floor a little bit.

He was looking at the program guide and not really paying attention to where he was going, until he bumped into someone. He cursed himself under his breath and looked up. "Oh my God I am so sorry I was paying atten..." his voice caught in his throat once he realized who he had ran into.

Lance chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Nah, it's cool. I wasn't really paying attention myself. I'm Lance, by the way." he held out his hand.

Hunk's was shaking a little as he did the same and they shook hands. "Y-yeah I know. I'm a huge fan, actually. A bit starstruck to be honest. And my friends call me Hunk."

"Well then Hunk," Lance smiled, "It's definitely nice to meet a fan, but no need to be starstruck. I'm just a regular guy, I just get to play video games for a living."

Lance really was just as humble in real lifeas he was on his streams and videos. Hunk pursed his lips and nodded. "Y-yeah you're right but I still can't help it," he blushed.

Lance chuckled and licked his lips subconsiously. This guy was cute. "Are you going to my panel on Saturday then, Hunk my dedicated fan?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Hunk answered, a little embarrassingly fast for his liking.

"Awesome!" Lance smiled, "Come a bit early, I'll get you a seat up front."

Hunk's eyes widened and he nodded. "Really? What did I do to deserve that?"

"Just wanna do something nice for such a big fan," Lance grinned.

Hunk nodded again. "Well thanks then, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Awesome. If I don't see you walking around, see you Saturday!" Lance said with a wave goodbye as the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Lance put on the best panels (Hunk already knew that since Lance always made sure to post recording of his panels on his YouTube channel). After the panel, Hunk stood up to leave but Lance held his hand up to him. "Hold on Hunk," Lance held a hand up as he finished helping cleaning up the panel room.

Hunk was confused. Why would Lance want him to wait? And he remembered his name. Wow.

Lance smiled. This guy was even cuter when he was confused, if that was even possible. He finished with the cleanup and jumped down off the stage. "I'm free for a little bit and I guess I want to get to know you better."

"Oh, well, okay. Sure!" Hunk nodded and they walked out together, talking about games they liked, their home lives, even books and movies and TV shows they liked. Just whatever they wanted to talk about.

Lance ended up leading them to his suite in the hotel without realizing he did.

Hunk did realize what Lance had done. "I guess this is where we part," he shrugged.

Lance slid the key in the door, hearing the click and beep as the red light turned green, indicating that the door had been unlocked. "I'd rather you not. C'mon in." He held the door open for Hunk, then followed him in, allowing the door to shut and lock behind them.

Hunk stood in the room, not knowing what to do.

Lance chuckled. "Make yourself at home."

Hunk plopped down onto a chair in the hotel room. He fiddled with his phone, super nervous and unsure what else he should be doing.

Lance took the lead, setting Hunk's phone on the table. "You're cute when you're nervous," he whispered, and Hunk was putty in his hands.

Lance pulled Hunk up and led him to the bed. "I don't know what it is, but I've been infatuated with you from the moment you bumped into me."

Hunk bit his lower lip. "Really? Cause I've crushed on you from the first video of yours I watched."

Lance kissed Hunk's temples. "Mmmhmm. And it doesn't hurt that we have so much in common. I'd... I'd like to get to know you better. As two people starting a relationship."

"I'd like that very much."


End file.
